Main noise sources in electric transformers are: the transformer core, its coils, and the cooling system, whether fans or pumping systems (oil-cooled transformers).
Due to the growth in urban areas it is frequent to find power transmission substations in densely populated areas. Therefore transformer noise in these substations becomes a nuisance for neighbor establishments and houses. Several cities in North America have very stringent regulations as to the maximum noise level which may be produced by a transformer. In order to meet environmental regulations, solutions for ameliorating transformer noise have been developed. These solutions include the use of a low permeability core material, decreasing magnetic flow density thereof, building concrete casings around the transformer, and others. By applying current solutions (reduced flow density and higher permeability material) a remarkable reduction in transformer noise is achieved, however they are not sufficient for reaching extra-low noise levels demanded by environmental regulations.
There is a disadvantage of considerably increasing the land required for transformer installation in the case of a concrete casing making it less attractive. A proposed solution disclosed herein increases transformer noise reduction by allowing reaching an extra-low noise level and not requiring an increase of the required area for transformer installation.
In order to suppress these and other drawbacks, an alternative method to those known was decided to develop for decreasing transformer noise. Noise is produced by internal component vibration transmission outside of the transformer. The subject matter disclosed herein limits this vibration transmission.